


we can be obsessed

by astele



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Cal is Very Confused, Cal is not doing very well mentally with all of this, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Imprisonment, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Games, Possessive Behavior, Trilla is Not Very Nice, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astele/pseuds/astele
Summary: Cal has been in the captivity of the Second Sister for some time: he's not handling it particularly well. She finds she doesn't mind that too much.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Second Sister
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	we can be obsessed

**Author's Note:**

> her series may provide more context to this piece, but you don't necessarily need it to understand. 
> 
> come scream at me @calkestisisms (tumblr) if you have any input or just want to scream about these incredibly messed up kids
> 
> maybe this will be a small series in the future? it may get more spicy? depends on how i feel about it later tbh

The Jedi had been in her grasp for many months now. The Second Sister had spent an unusual amount of time applying her experienced hand to him, seeing if she could mold him into something that was worth keeping. It hadn’t been a hard decision really when it had presented itself; a student of Ceres with such foolish conviction and determination had been so appealing to bring in alive, to take the time to enlighten. It would really almost be a pleasure to bring him to heel where he should be. 

The dance started how most of them did. There would be a spark of defiance and she would respond, a raging storm demanding submission of all in its path. Usually at this point, the Jedi would cave, broken down from months of relentless chipping away at his resolve. Trilla would be lying though if she didn’t enjoy the thrill that came when he fought back. The ill-advised resistance in those eyes had been what had drawn her in initially and had a gone way in keeping her interested in her captive, and therefore keeping him breathing.

Cal Kestis was an enigma at times and today was proving to be one of those days. At this point he had usually learned that when she spoke, it was time to keep his head down and obey. Today however, that beautiful defiance had raised its head and he had made the mistake of raising his gaze to give her that infuriating challenging gaze that never failed to set her blood alight. It was a little amusing. The boy knew that if he didn’t correct the behavior rather quickly, he would be in for a whole new round of pain. 

A step forward. No flinch. She managed to stop her face from twitching as she clenched her jaw, silently furious at this little display. He didn’t have the survival instinct it seemed, to drop his eyes to the ground as expected when she blinked slowly, making her disdain very clear. It was going to be disrespect today then. She so hated when she was disrespected. Especially by some barely trained brat who she had spent so much of her precious time on correcting.

The next steps forward were fast in contrast, and hands clawed into his shoulders as she shoved him back suddenly, his back flush against cold wall. The Jedi managed to cut off a small gasp as soon as it escaped his lips, still remaining silent and straight-faced as he glared back at her, now much closer in his face. 

“Dare I ask what has brought on your…misbehavior?” She finally broke the silence, lifting one hand to contemplatively run a finger along his jawline. He instinctively leaned into the touch, and she felt a brief stab of pleasure that there was evidence the conditioning she had been subjecting him to for months now still held strong. The first time he had sought out her touch had been a victory in itself, and she encouraged this behavior whenever she could, pleased that he seemed to be learning his place in the grand scheme of things.

It quickly died out when there was no immediate answer, and in response she reached out to the Force, applying a slight grip to his throat to remind him what exactly was at stake here. That got what she had wanted in the beginning – a flicker of fear that he couldn’t quite suppress before she drank it in. It wouldn’t be the first time that one of their encounters had taken an unpleasant twist, and he was aware that he was often one wrong word or action away from gasping in pain on the floor. 

Renewed by the interaction, she pressed her advantage, prompting him with a simple, “Well?” For a brief second, she thought that this may have to devolve into a rather unfortunately bloody situation. Something unreadable had warred in his eyes, as though he was debating whether or not it was worth continuing to resist her and suffer the outcome. 

What she hadn’t expected was for the brief flicker of braveness that seemed to overtake him, leading him to push forward into her hold and place a moderately chaste kiss against her lips. Now that was a surprise, that her little captive had been harbouring a little secret of his own it seemed. She had hoped to cultivate some kind of loyalty towards her when she had dispensed the briefest moments of false affection between lessons, but this seemed almost too good to be true. She also found that it wasn’t entirely unwelcome – something about this little Jedi, so naïve and hopeful and utterly stupid was appealing in a way she couldn’t quite place a finger on. It might actually be fun to tease this forbidden part of him out. 

In the brief moment he took to pull away, she entangled one hair in soft red hair and pulled him back in with a growl, more forceful than he had dared to be. She couldn’t help but enjoy the slight whimper she managed to draw out of him as she tightened her grip, and wanting more she nipped at his lips, delighted when she gained the same response.

When he pulled away briefly to gasp, breath coming quickly, a slightly smirk graced her face. It was lost when he reached up for her, and she slapped his hand away in warning. “Behave,” she murmured, leaning into his jaw, pausing until she heard a slight whine that she assumed agreement. While she would happily indulge whatever little fantasy he had concocted in the long hours he spent alone here, he would quickly come to understand that there was only room for one in control here, and it would never be him. 

Satisfied, she brushed deceptively gentle kisses against his jaw, viciously pleased when the action drew little gasps out of him. It was a pleasing concept to her that it might have been the first time he had ever been this close with someone, that he had held onto his little ideals until he had finally snapped under her firm guiding hand. Personally, she preferred to think things were like this. Something about the concept of someone else seeing her little Jedi made her ache for blood. Something about the concept of him looking at someone else the way he had at her before making his move made her want to burn him to the ground.

Responding to that particular line of thought, she dipped to his throat, this time much less gentle than she had been. When she heard her own named whined and hands digging into her own skin, she growled in warning once more, only satisfied when he helplessly became pliant again. Maybe some day when she trusted his hands not to try anything risky to his own health, she would allow him to participate more actively. For now, however, there was simply a point to prove. 

There was something extremely satisfying about watching the beginnings of purple and blue bruises form against his pale throat as she moved along. Part of it she couldn’t help but think would be that others could simply not see it, and not know that she was hers and hers solely. To touch him would be to challenge her claim, and one that she would not take lightly. The thought alone pushed her on, and she continued her ministrations, dipping down to his collarbone, delighting in the occasion twitch of muscle when she bit slightly too hard. 

When she was satisfied with her effort, she pulled back to inspect her work. At this point her sweet Jedi was flushed, breath coming in short pants as he stared at her with that practiced adoration that she had come to crave like an addiction. For a moment, both of them were contented to stay, her thumb brushing lightly over swollen lips, eyes never leaving his. She noted with some degree of amusement that they were rather red, and that this may have been the first time that he had not complained that she had drawn blood.

It really would be too easy to stay here, to take her fill of him. Part of her wanted to. A larger part of her however truly did enjoy the thrill of the hunt. While it was fun to see her prey here, his neck bared and willing, there wasn’t yet the desperation that would truly mark this victory as one to remember. When Cal finally gave into her, she wanted it fully. She wanted him on his knees begging for her presence, begging to even begin he was worthy of her touch. She wanted his understanding of his place at her side, that he was hers and hers alone. At this point, he couldn’t properly comprehend the severity of what that meant. 

With a sigh as though she had just dealt with a delinquent child she pulled away, the sudden loss of contact causing him to drop forward, barely managing to catch himself on one knee. A few steps back, she neutrally observed his face, watching as he glanced up with confusion and longing. She shook her head at him with mock sadness, hiding the rising satisfaction that had set in under her collarbones.

“Little Jedi…whatever would your master say about you now?” She lightly chastened, ignoring the way he jerked slightly as though he had been struck, taken back by her sudden change of pace. “Well, it doesn’t really matter does it? He’s gone, and I’m here. Perhaps unlike him, I’m not one to reward insolence.” 

It was almost too easy to turn on her heel, back to him and stalk out of his cell with an air of finality. It wouldn’t have been the first time she had ignored desperate cries of those who had simply had too much, had been isolated too long, who simply required any sentient touch at this point. The slight taste of iron she found on her lips as she contemplated this situation only encouraged her to remember her resolve, and what could be gained in the future.

Perhaps her Jedi would learn from a bout of silence. She had no doubt that her patience would eventually be rewarded. 

And the Second Sister had no qualms about claiming her reward.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly Cal really does Need A Hug (and trilla has 0 self-awareness about this situation, yikes)
> 
> he won't be getting one here anytime soon however


End file.
